The Devil's War
by darkhero03
Summary: In the chaos filled world of Rifts earth, two races of demonic evil go to war, spreading their war across time and space. Can the Justicars find strong enough allies from other worlds to fight back the rising tide of evil and save creation?
1. Prolouge

The Devil's War

Author's note: I do not own Rifts or any of it's settings or OCC's, people, races, or any other media I cross over into in this story. It is a fanfic with my own characters from my friends and I's campaign along with some crossovers from TV series, anime, and movies. This story is my first foray into fanfic so let me know how you like it. I also accept any requests for cross over idea's or if you have a character from a campaign you would like to see have a cameo. Just send me info about your characters personality, appearance, powers, and beliefs. Enjoy.

Prologue

It started in the year 2098. Mankind had been enjoying peace and prosperity for 50 years and the technological advancements continued to soar to the point where man thought that almost anything was possible. Medicine had cured cancer and propelled the human life span to 120-150 years effectively halving a persons aging. Damaged body parts and organs could be replaced with cybernetic or bionic counter parts and not only replaced, but a person could be made better, stronger, faster than ever. Babies could be engineered to have the exact characteristics their parents want; eye color, hair, height, and even physical looks could be encoded into the child's DNA from before they're even born. It was a golden age of humanity.

Medical advancement was not the only breakthroughs mankind had made however. Scientists also developed weapons, armor, and vehicles that had more firepower than any modern tank or soldier company. So many advancements where made that no one stopped to take a look at what was being created until it was too late. On December 22, 2098 everything came to an end.

Four hundred years later most of the survivors still don't know what happened, but on that day lines of blue energy called ley lines erupted destroying most of the world and it's population. Out of those ley lines opened Rifts to other dimensions and other planes of existence. Monsters, aliens, dinosaurs, and beings that fit no description came through by the thousands, maybe even more. The weather went chaotic and nature itself seemed to want to destroy the world. But the world did not end, oh no, humanity endured and continued to survive till this day four hundred year later. It is the year 109 PA, and the world is a very different, alien place. The ley lines still exist, some even being visible during the day and most of them at night. Dimensional rifts still open frequently and any number of beings can be found around the world. This is the world the Justicars find themselves in.

The Justicars. A group of like minded individuals of varying abilities and skills who banded together to fight the evil's that have invaded the world and to protect the innocent. Unlike mercenary companies that get paid to protect or help people, the Justicars do it simply because not everyone can afford to pay a trained soldier and not all mercenaries could be trusted. They don't see themselves as heroes, just people trying to make a chaotic world a little brighter one person at a time. They have been together fifteen years and have seen a lot of unusual things; from vampires, gods, and aliens to mutants, monsters, and things out of H.P. Lovecrafts Cthulu mythos, but never had they seen what was in front of them today.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

24 hours previous

David Hoss sat at the debriefing table listening to his friend Jason finishing his report to the security chief of the city regarding their last mission. It had been a typical mission to a small wilderness town that had stopped sending supply runs. The city of Zion had sent the Justicars out to investigate and see if they needed assistance. What they found was a massacre.

Bodies of men, women, and children littered the ground, some weren't even recognizable as humanoid. Only one survivor was found, a women named Susan Swan. She was found among the wreckage of her power armor, a design David was unfamiliar with. David found her first and managed to tear her out of the armor without hurting her more than she was. David's friend, Jason DuChey, took a look around the rest of the village for anymore survivors. Their were none.

"Beowulf" Jason called out, "I haven't found anymore survivors. The bastards who did this where rather thorough How's the girl you found?"

David looked up from helping the young girl, responding to Jason's use of his code name. He had chosen that name for himself because of his love of the poem of the same name, and because he likes how it sounds. Most of his friends and family called him by that name anymore. "She's lucky to be alive." he responds. "Whoever attacked her must have thought she was dead from how bad her suits messed up, not very professional of them." Beowulf surveyed the area as he stood up holding the girl in his arms. He wasn't a medical professional but he could tell she was in critical condition. He would probably have to fly her back to Zion, the land vehicles they brought would take too long. First though, he would take her over to Sarah for some psychic healing before she dies. Beowulf took to the air and flew the couple hundred yards to where the other Justicars were gathered. Beowulf had grown quite fond of flying. He had discovered he could at the age of 18 and he had kept that ability when he had been chosen by the Cosmic Forge to become a cosmo knight, He still felt honored and a bit unworthy to be chosen as one of those elite heroes, but he definitely thought it was much better than dying, which was his other choice if he hadn't accepted. Not that the Forge would have killed him for saying no, but that he was already dead when the choice was offered.

As Beowulf returned to the other Justicars, Jason started into the largest building, a large hut type structure made from scavenged building materials from pre-cataclysm cities and mud bricks. The village didn't have much technology in it, just a single solar generator and an electric powered truck for moving supplies for trading and selling to other villages. There weren't very many high tech cities like Zion around anymore, in fact you could probably count all of the ones within a thousand mile area on one hand. There were, however, several small villages like this one. They don't have much technology or magic, so they can't defend themselves very well. That's why the Justicars exist, to help and protect people like these villagers from monsters, bandits, and other evils. That's why Jason became a Cyber Knight. He's always felt a need to defend people and has always respected law and justice. When he found out about his true atlantean heritage, he began his training immediately. It was difficult at first, but he had one of the best trainers there were, a cyber knight by the name of Lady Nightstar. She personally trained Jason and David in combat tactics and martial arts. They both owed her for their new lives. Now, Jason was known as Sir Maverick, or just Maverick, and he did not like what he was finding in this building.

As he entered the building, he concentrated for a brief second, and willed his psi-sword into existence. It was in the shape of a long sword with a faint purple aura to it. It was enough to help light up the inside of the building, and also he wanted to be prepared for trouble. He felt something wasn't right, and when he had that feeling he was usually right.

The room was a mess, like the rest of the village. The bodies of what must be the village council strewn all over. Maverick couldn't even tell how many people were in here because of the mess. The stench was overpowering, forcing him to lower his face mask and activate his body armor environmental function to block out the nauseating smell. He took a couple of steps inside, that was when he noticed movement. To his right, a small horned creature rose up from the corner of the room where it had been gnawing on a femur bone. It looked at Maverick with red, hungry eyes before lunging at his throat. Unlucky for the creature however, Maverick was faster. He brought up his free hand and summoned his psionic shield blocking the creatures lunge and knocking it to the ground. It recovered quickly, and swiped at him tearing a gouge in his armor. Maverick jumped back and thrust his sword at the creatures head only to have it side step the thrust and lunge again. This time though, Maverick had a surprise. He dispelled his shield and created a second psi-sword and sliced the creature in half in mid lunge.

As the creature slowly disintegrated Maverick checked one last time to see if anything else was waiting in the room before heading back outside to warn the others that theirs a problem.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"After I fought with the creature and killed it I returned to the rest of the Justicars to warn them of what I found. After Sarah healed Susan, we got her name off of her before she passed out from shock. Then we came straight back to Zion." Steve Rodgers listened to the last of Maverick's report thinking about what they had found. He wished he had gone with them, but he had other duties and couldn't go out into the field as much as he used to. As Maverick sat down, Steve crossed over to the other side of the room and poured himself some tea. Unfortunately, the city has a hard time getting coffee because most of the coffee plants where controlled by the Coalition States and they were not on friendly terms with Zion, or anyone for that matter. Ever sense he and some other friends of his were rifted to this strange future, he still had trouble with how much his beloved nation had fallen. The Coalition reminded him of the Nazis he used to fight back in world war 2. Even after being in this world 6 years now, it still felt like all that fighting was for nothing, in a way the Nazis still conquered the allies. Now, though, he had renewed hope. Places like Zion and Lazlo were like the America he knew and loved reborn, and he will fight to his last breath to see them stay free and the Coalition made to see freedom as well. That's why he accepted the position as Zion's security chief. It allowed him to protect this new city, as well as making him busy enough to not think about the friends he left behind in his former world. He and the others tried for 2 years to find a way home, but the experts on dimensional travel in this world, called shifters, had repeatedly told them that it could take decades or centuries to locate it. So they were here for the long haul. Some of the others had even taken a liking to the city and new future world. Here, the people accepted them. No more hiding or secret identities. The people saw them as heroes and treated them as such.

"So Steve, what are your orders?", Beowulf asked breaking him out of his thoughts. He turned to Beowulf, a man he was beginning to be rather fond of, and said "I want the Justicars to keep exploring the outer rim of our territory. It might have been a regular attack by monsters (that seems to happen too often around here) but I like to be sure about it before we write it off. What happened was a tragedy I would like to see avenged and prevented. I'll send Logan with you to help in tracking. The others are currently hunting down a nest of vampires 30 miles west of here and Scott said they would be out of communication range for a couple days." Scott Summers was Steve's deputy chief and another good man he liked. He wished he were here now. "Well, that's it for the briefing, lets get moving soldiers, we have work to do."

As Beowulf was about to exit the room he heard Steve call out for him to wait a moment. Beowulf walked over to the other man. Steve was a little taller than Beowulf, with blue, cropped blond hair (military regulation length) and was built like a star athlete. Beowulf himself was built, but quite that much. Steve walked over to his stack of papers and handed a folder to him. As he read it, a well of concern and fear started to form. He glanced up from reading saying "Sir, according to this report their have been villages and towns attacked like the one earlier all over the continent!"

"Yes, our scouts have reported similar attacks all the way to the east coast. There are also signs of the Coalition increasing its border patrols substantial. They haven't done that since their war on Tolkien. I feel my instincts are right in telling me something is going on. Lord Coake, the leader of the Cyber-Knights has issued a call to arms. Cyber knights and others are meeting at his main base camp in South Dakota. They claim the Calgary rift area has been taken over my an army of demons and are forming an army to fight them. I would like you and Maverick to take some of the Justicars, mobile suits, power armor, and whatever we can spare and meet with him. Offer our assistance in this matter. If it looks real bad, send a messenger back and I will come myself with the X-knights. It's only a matter of time before larger towns and cities, ours included, start being attacked as well. This needs to end before more innocent people get killed."

"I agree sir, I'll leave immediately. What about Logan, should I take him as well?"

"No, I'll let him know whats going on. All in all, he'll do what he wants anyway despite my orders, so I'll let him decide what action he will take."

Beowulf looked at Steve and nodded his head in agreement. He was hoping it would be a slow day, but once again it looked like the world needed saving. He sometimes felt like a janitor trying to keep a place clean, but after he cleans it, it's dirty again the moment he turns around. That was typical of this world though, their was always something threating the world here, it's amazing that it is still standing. Well, he better go see which of the Justicars he was going to take with him. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Beowulf stood in the main meeting hall of the Justicars home base in Zion looking around the table centered in the middle at the team members he was able to round up for the journey. Curantly there are 37 members of the Justicars with Maverick as the leader and Beowulf as second. He used to be leader, but when he became a cosmo knight he had Maverick take over as it was looked down upon for a cosmo knight to have a leadership role. Out of the 37 members; he was able to round up 17 of them. The rest were on missions or with the X-Knights helping Arzno with a rather large vampire problem. Even out of 17 members, he didn't usually want to take so many but he didn't know how bad it might be at Calgory. If it was too bad, he might have to send for the rest and maybe even have Steve bring the X-Knights.

Anyway, he hoped he had enough to work with here. Maverick was standing next to him about to address the assembled team. Besides Maverick and Beowulf, sitting around the table were: Exe- a very powerful super psychic created at the Coalition States Lone Star complex, Shift- Beowulf's former girlfriend and shifter, Aurora- Beowulf's currant girlfriend and extremly strong, durrable, and she could fly, Term- A reprogramed terminator someone had built in the past after watching the Terminator movies too much. Tea- a tattoo warrior who escaped from Atlantis. Lady Nightstar- Maverick's girlfriend and the person who trained him. Mac- a grackletooth operator. Lady Quick- Maverick's apprentice and quick flex alien. Tank- One of Beowulf's best friends and a full conversion cyborg. Siefer- an ex-coalition wilderness scout. Dan- another of Beowulf's best friends who also has one of the extremly rare guyver symbiots. Sarah- a hatchling royal frilled dragon and Dan's girlfriend (strange relationship). Jeanie- a rogue dog boy (girl). Slasher- a velociraptor dinobot who wouldn't leave the group alone until they let him join. Paladin- a mutant from the coaltion burbs who could turn into living steel (The X-Knights have someone who can do that too, must be a popular power), and Dr. Kany Betish a wolfen doctor that just joined the group a few months ago.

After going through the line up Maverick told the group what the mission was and asked for volunteers. All hands were raised except Term who just bellowed an affirmative. They were still working on teaching him human non-verbal acknowledgment. After the meeting, as everyone was going to get supplies and equipement a loud bellowing of "ME, GRIMLOCK WANT GO TOO" sounded through the room.

"Damn", said Maverick.

"I know" Beowulf replied. "I was hoping we could avoid him."


End file.
